Definitive
by Dylan Shaw
Summary: Mrs. Scully's POV during a little road trip with Mulder and Scully.


TITLE: Definitive  
AUTHOR: Stephanie  
E-MAIL: Sure  
RATING: PG-13 (sexual reference)  
KEYWORDS: MSR, angst   
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions, not me!  
SUMMARY Mrs. Scully's POV during a little road trip with Mulder and Scully.

As a mother, I can't help but be a little protective of my Dana. Of course, I have nothing to worry about when she's with Fox. It's just that they're so close. Dana's a big girl and can take care of herself, but I still find it strange for her to be so affectionate with a man in front of me.

I glance in the rearview mirror. He's laying in the backseat, and she's cuddled up against him, her head on his chest. They're both asleep, as far as I can tell. She's happy with him. I can be sure of that. All she does is smile lately.

Fox wants to investigate something in Northern Florida, and Dana and I are going on a road trip to Daytona Beach, anyway, so we're giving him a ride down. It's not at all out of the way, and they asked me if it was alright, first, but I was expecting to have some more time alone with Dana.

Fox is a joy to be with, though, and he does do a lot of the driving. And he makes her so happy, I can tell she's glad he's here.

Here's the exit for the hotel. I pull up and into the parking lot.

"Dana," I say, reaching back and patting her leg. She stirs, then sits up. Fox groans, rubs his eyes, and sits up next to her.

"Are we already here?" she asks, although it's obvious we're right at the hotel. I turn off the engine and step out of the car, stretching my legs. Dana and Fox get out, too. They're holding hands. I don't know why this makes me so uncomfortable.

We step in and get two rooms, one for me, and one for them. Dana just gives me a quick hug before disappearing into the room with him. I feel oddly rejected.

I go into my room and get dressed, then try to sleep. I end up staring at the ceiling.

Then I find myself wondering if they're having sex. It's considered a sin to have sex before marriage. But I did. Melissa did. I know Dana had sex with her boyfriend when she was a teenager, so she's probably sleeping with Fox.

I strain to listen and can hear quiet voices, but can't make out what they're saying. I sigh.

Why on earth am I so worked up about this? It's a normal relationship for her, but it makes me so nervous. She is certainly very in love with him.

In the morning, I get up to have breakfast with them. I only hear water running in the next room once, but when we meet for breakfast, they both look freshly showered. Why am I being so nosy and terrible?

Dana and Fox are both getting coffee now. He says something to her, and she grins, before they kiss. Why am I so disapproving of them? Before they were together, I always thought they'd make a cute couple. And you can't deny it, they are great together.

We eat in silence, other than a few occasional comments.

"Good coffee."

"So, if we leave now, we should be there at about two or so..."

"Pass the cream please."

Finally we finish eating and check out of the motel.

"Want me to drive, Mrs. Scully?" asks Fox.

"That would be nice, if it's alright with you," I tell him. He climbs into the front seat, and Dana sits directly behind him. I take my place up front. Once we're on the highway, I strike up a conversation I hadn't intended on starting.

"So, you two sure like each other," I say.

Dana leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck from the backseat. He keeps on hand on the wheel, and holds one of hers with the other.

"Yes, we're madly in love," she says, kissing his ear.

"I've noticed you're much happier lately, Dana," I say. I keep telling myself to shut up now, not embarrass myself and them any further.

"He makes me happy," she says.

"And you make me happy," he says softly. She leans over to kiss his temple, then sits back again.

"That's nice," I say in a barely audible voice.

We don't speak again until Fox is napping in the back, and Dana is driving. Before I know it, I'm making a fool out of myself again.

"So you and he are pretty close," I say.

"Oh, yes," she says automatically. "He's my best friend and the love of my life."

"Do you sleep together?" I almost hit myself after I say it.

"Yes," she says simply. She stares straight ahead.

The conversation is over.

How could I say that? I guess the curiosity was overwhelming, but now I wish I didn't know. Now I'm getting images, making up scenes of my Dana, my baby girl, engaging in sexual activities.

"Why do you ask?" she says. I guess the conversation wasn't as over as I thought.

"I don't know. I was just wondering," I say carefully.

She seems to be thinking it over, and her eyes are still straight ahead. I glance into the backseat. Fox is still fast asleep.

"Do you... Always wonder about my sex life?" she asks uncertainly.

"Oh, Dana! Goodness, no. I just couldn't help but wonder about Fox. With him being your partner and all."

She nods, eyes still focused perfectly on the road ahead.

"I'm in love with him," she says spacily. I'm not sure if she's talking to me or herself, she says it so quietly.

"Dana... I don't know why, but sometimes I worry about you and him."

"What are you worried about? Safe sex? Him breaking my heart? The future?"

"I really don't know... All of it, I guess."

"Don't worry, mom. I've got every one of those bases covered. I don't want you to hate him, 'cause I love him so much... I think he might be 'The One'"

"Do you really?"

She grins. "Yes. I do."

I don't know why, but at that moment, I got a strong feeling that Fox was awake and listening.

The drop off point for Fox is only a few miles down the road, and soon we've left him there, and Dana and I are on the road. The subject of her and him never comes up again, and we have a wonderful time, talking and laughing and joking and doing everything I wanted to do on our trip.

Unfortunately, the vacation is over all too soon, and before I know it, we're home again. Two days after we get back, Dana calls me on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Yes? Dana, what is it?" I could tell something was going on.

"Mom, don't get upset."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"Oh my goodness! Dana! Since when?"

"Mulder just proposed last night. It was so romantic, he came to my apartment and told me I'm everything he wants in a woman and he's madly in love with me! Mom, it was just so beautiful."

"I'm so happy for you! Do you have any plans yet?"

"No way! He just proposed yesterday, Mom."

"Oh."

"But I'm just so excited! I can't believe it! You're not upset?"

'Oh, no! Whatever makes you happy, Dana," I say. And I really mean it. I know that she and Fox are in love, and I know that he will treat her right, and I'm happy for them.

They can't get enough of each other, and that tells me that they'll be together for a long, long time.


End file.
